canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Elsa
Elsa is the main protagonist from the Walt Disney Studios film Frozen. About her Elsa has a tall and slender build with long and thick platinum white-blonde hair that she wears in a loose French braid, blue eyes, a small nose, very pale skin, and a curvaceous body. She was born on the 21st of December, 1817, and weighed in at seven pounds when she was born. Her personality traits show that she is elegant, powerful, caring, reserved, warm, kind, playful, protective, well-behaved, loving, compassionate, selfless, intelligent, independent, artistic, down-to-earth, benevolent, motherly, emotional, sensitive, a perfectionist, peaceful, anxious, insecure, and remorseful. She wears a crystal-blue dress made out of ice with a right knee-high slit, a crystallized bodice and powder blue sleeves, attached to the back of her dress is a long and transparent floor-sweeping cape of sheer ice which is decorated with large snowflakes. She was born with powers that can conjure up and shape various things from snow flurries to blizzards, which are unleashed via her hands and controlled by her emotions, however, her entire being can conjure ice and snow because water immediately starts to freeze the moment her feet touch it. Elsa is able to turn the entire castle's ball room into a winter wonderland, create enchanted snowmen that are both large and small, ice structures such as her ice palace, deadly blizzards, a barrage of sharp ice spikes, ice sculptures out of thin air and reshape them in any way she wants, and even move ice structures at will. And the source of her magic was caused by a 1000-year alignment between Saturn and other distant planets like Uranus, Neptune, and dwarf planets like Pluto. If she is happy and at peace, her powers are under her complete control, but if she is stressed or fearful, she loses control and causes great harm to those around her. Elsa's ice can change colors in accord with her emotions: it is blue when she is happy, red when she is frightened, purple when she is sad, and amber when she is angry. In addition to this, she is even able to create emerald green ice. Despite not having any formal training, she is capable of being a fierce fighter with her magic, and in times when Elsa is truly frightened, her powers act on their own in order to protect her. If she casts her magic on a living being directly, the victim will not only freeze to death, but slowly transform into an ice statue, and the process only hastens if they are in cold conditions. While the curse can be removed if the magic affects the mind, the heart is the most vulnerable and if this is the case, the victim can only be cured by an act of true love. The only way thought to conceal her powers is initially by wearing gloves on her hands, which appeared to negate her icy touch on other objects, however, this is nothing but a psychological mindset that helps to keep her anxiety and any icy outbursts under control. Family King Agnarr (father; deceased) Queen Iduna (mother; deceased) Anna (sister) Friends Olaf, Kristoff, Sven, Marshmallow, Kai, and Gerda Enemies Hans, the duke of Weselton, Erik, and Francis The gallery of pictures Elsa as Peach Repulsa.png|Elsa's "Peach Repulsa" cosplay drawn by Sabrina1985 The girls' cosplay outfits.png|Rita Repulsa, Princess Peach, Elsa, and Sabrina parodying each other for fun where Rita is dressed up as Peach, Peach is dressed up as Rita, Elsa is dressed up as Sabrina, and Sabrina is dressed up as Elsa drawn by Sabrina1985 Elsa and Freddie Mercury.png|Elsa and Freddie Mercury drawn by Sabrina1985 Elsa (Once Upon A Time).png|Elsa in the live-action TV series "Once Upon A Time" Sven, Kristoff, Elsa, Anna, and Olaf.png Elsa upset over Anna's fate.png Elsa gets ready to battle.png Elsa and Hans.png Elsa sings Let It Go.png Elsa concept art.png|The original villainess version of Elsa Elsa with blue hair.png Elsa concept art 3.png|another alternate concept for Elsa's villainess design Elsa concept art 2.png|an alternate design for Elsa's villainess design Trivia Elsa was originally portrayed as a villainous, dramatic, and theatrical villainess with spiky dark blue hair, a more angular body, and a constantly malicious smile who was a ruthless, bitter, and cold-hearted tyrant who had an entire army of giant snowmen as henchmen, very hostile and bitter toward others and simply resented everyone, especially Anna, whom she was incredibly jealous of because of the royal status she held, and Elsa's original motivation was to freeze Anna's heart to take over the kingdom. In Sabrina1985's headcanon, Elsa and the fictional version of Freddie Mercury are a couple, they started a friendship which later became a romantic relationship. She came up with this pairing because even though, Freddie had countless male lovers in his life, the individual he called the love of his life was a woman named Mary Austin, who was a PR for the Biba boutique. They were together for seven years and he later described her as his common-law wife, and said she was the only person he truly loved and left his mansion, most of his wealth, and recording royalties to her and he even took her home to meet his parents.Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Protagonists Category:Blue characters